Night of the Blood Moon
by muk854
Summary: The day started off as a good Halloween, no Yo-Kai interference for the whole day, and Katie asked Nate to their school's Halloween dance. But then, it all changed in the night, the night of the Blood Moon. All the Yo-Kai have turned extremely violent and are causing havoc in the city of Springdale. What shall become of this Halloween night? (Minor NatexKatie)


**Happy… late Halloween! So yeah, I missed the deadline for this Halloween story, got a bit carried away on this one. Heck it's not even done, this is just the first part. But still, I wanted to get this out and show it to you guys. But first, since this was meant for Halloween, then might as well get into the costume I had.**

 ***Muk854 spins in place with tremendous speed. When he stopped spinning, he was now in a brown trenchcoat with a blue suit and pants, a red tie, and red converse shoes.***

 **This Halloween, I was the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who, the best doctor ever. Well, now that that's done. Let's get into this story.**

 **Allons-y! Always wanted to say that.**

* * *

The day of Halloween has come upon the city of Springdale. Everywhere you look, decorations have been set up for the night. From Jack-o-lanterns, to fog machines, to tombstones and skeletons, everything is setup for Halloween night. However, those who were the most excited couldn't show just how excited they were until the night, the Yo-Kai.

Halloween is the most popular holiday amongst the Yo-Kai, and for good reason. It's the only day of the year where they can show themselves to the human world without them freaking out. The night will be filled with Yo-Kai and humans enjoying the night, living in harmony with each other.

In the school, students were eager to get out of class to celebrate the night. However, their teacher had something important to tell them.

"Alright everyone I know you're eager for Halloween but I have an announcement for you all," their teacher said, waiting for everyone to be silent, "Tonight the school is holding a Halloween dance tonight in the gym, if you decide to come we encourage you to come on your costumes. That's all, so just talk to each other until school ends."

The room was then filled with students talking to each other, mostly about the dance. For one student, Nate Adams, he was contemplating on whether he should go, and whether he should take a special someone with him.

"What's on your mind Nate?" Whisper asked.

"Just thinking," Nate responded.

"About what?" Jibanyan asked.

Nate didn't respond and was just staring out into space. Or so it seemed until Whisper saw he was staring at someone else.

"Oh, you're thinking about asking Katie out to the dance aren't you?" Whisper asked with a smirk.

"M-maybe," Nate stuttered with a small blush.

"Well go on up and ask her then," Whisper encouraged.

"I'm not sure, I don't even think she wants to go to the dance," Nate said.

"Well you better think of what to do, cause she's coming this way," Jibanyan said as he saw Katie coming up to Nate.

Nate stared in shock but he calmed down by the time she was in front of him.

"Hey Nate," she greeted.

"Oh, hey Katie, what's up?" Nate asked

"Just wanted to ask if you're thinking on going to the dance?" She asked

"Maybe, are you?" Nate asked.

"Actually, I am," she said, "And I was thinking, if you did go, we could go together."

"You mean it?" Nate asked stunned, receiving a nod, "In that case, I'll be happy to go to the dance with you."

"Really, great," Katie said happily, "I'll meet you at my house tonight then."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Nate said as she left.

"Well done Nate, it seems everything turned out well for you," Whisper congratulated.

"Nyice job," Jibanyan said.

"Thanks, now I just hope that everything will go ok tonight," Nate said.

"Oh don't worry, nothing can go wrong tonight," Whisper assured.

"I hope your right," Nate said.

* * *

Later that night, Nate was in his room, making some final touches on his costume. He checked the time and saw it 6:30, still half an hour away before he meets with Katie. "I got time to finish this," he said as he resumed.

As he was working, Jibanyan was munching on his chocobars and Whisper was swiping through his Yo-Kai pad. He soon stopped when an article caught his attention, "Interesting."

"What is it?" Jibanyan asked.

"Apparently tonight, there is going to be a rare phenomenon with the moon, in which it turns red," Whisper explained, "This phenomenon is known as the Blood Moon."

"Neat, it'll really bring the Halloween spirit on this night," Nate said.

"When does it start?" Jibanyan asked

"It should start in about, five minutes," Whisper said.

"You know, I heard of a legend about the Blood Moon," Hidabat said as she peeked out of the closet.

"What legend?" Nate asked curiously.

"It says that on the night of a Blood Moon, all Yo-Kai lose control of themselves, and become nothing but violent monsters, attacking anything in sight," Hidabat explained.

"Whoa, that's dark," Jibanyan said.

"Is that something we should worry about?" Nate asked concerned.

"Of course not, it's just an old legend that has no truth in it," Whisper said.

"Your probably right," Nate said as he finished his costume, "Done!"

With everything done, Nate put on his costume, which consisted of a tuxedo with a black cape that was red on the inside, along black pants and shoes. To finish up, he pulled out a set of fake vampire teeth and put it on.

"Very well done Nate, you look like a true vampire," Whisper said.

"Thanks, well I better get going to Katie's," Nate said.

"Mind if we tag along," Jibanyan requested.

"Sure, just as long as you don't embarrass me in front of Katie," Nate said as he exited his room, with Whisper and Jibanyan following.

* * *

Nate arrived at Katie's house and knocked on her door. As he waited for her, he was tugging on his tuxedo in a nervous way, which Whisper noticed.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Whisper asked.

"Part of me is still worried that this Nate won't be good for me and Katie," Nate explained

"Just relax Nyate, everything will be fine," Jibanyan said.

While he was still unsure, Nate put that aside as the door opened, with Katie on the other side.

"Nate, glad to see you," she greeted happily.

"Hey Katie, wow I really like your costume," he said as he admires her costume.

Katie's was dressed in a purple witch outfit, with a pink bow on the witch cap. She also had purple gloves, a purple skirt, long black stockings, and purple slip on shoes.

"Glad you like it, yours is pretty neat as well," she said.

"Thanks, so shall we get going," Nate said.

"Let's," Katie said as they started to head to the school.

As they were walking, a red light shined on them. When they looked up, they saw the clouds moving, revealing the previously covered moon, which was now red.

"Whoa, I never saw the moon like this," Katie said in awe.

"So this is the Blood Moon," Nate said to himself.

Just then, Nate heard some groans coming from Whisper and Jibanyan. When he turned to see what was wrong, they were holding their heads and looked liked they were in pain.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Nate asked in concern.

They didn't hear him and just groaned more in pain.

"Nate, what are those?" Katie asked with a shaky voice.

When Nate turned to see what was wrong with Katie, she was pointing at both Whisper and Jibanyan with a shocked face.

"Wait, you can see them?" He asked in shock.

No sooner than he said that, the groans had stopped from the two Yo-Kai. When Nate looked at them, they seemed alright.

"Whisper, Jibanyan, is everything alright?" Nate asked.

For a while, they didn't respond to him, until Jibanyan Nate's his claws and slashed at Nate. Nate barely reacted in time, causing the front of his tuxedo to get scratched.

"Nate are you ok?" Katie inquired in concern

"What was that for?!" Nate exclaimed.

Jibanyan just looked at Nate and he saw what was going on. Both Whisper and Jibanyan's eyes were red, just like the moon.

"This isn't good," he said as Jibanyan charged at them again with his claws.

Without thinking Nate grabbed Katie's hand and ran away from the two Yo-Kai. Katie, while still confused what was going on, knew she was in danger and ran alongside Nate. As they ran, Nate, couldn't believe what was going on. The legend Hidabat told was real, the Blood Moon makes Yo-Kai violent, and now, they're attacking on Halloween night.

* * *

 **And, cliffhanger. Yeah like I said I got a bit carried away with this story and had to split it into a second part. The next part will be the final part for this story, don't know when it'll come out though.**

 **So anyways, hoped you all enjoy, if you did please leave a review and I'll see all you later.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


End file.
